The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kelly’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new double-flowered Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark in September 2003, of a proprietary Kalanchoe blossfeldiana selection identified as code number KJ 2003 0564, not patented. The cultivar Kelly was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark in May, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark since July, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.